


Spending Time

by Firerocket123456



Category: Sam & Cat, Victorious, iCarly
Genre: Carly is a single mom, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Sadness, Sam and Cat are dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: ”I’ll miss you, Mommy.“ Mike said sadly as he sniffedCarly dropped to her knees and pulled her son closer”I’ll miss you too, honey,“ she replied with a smile”But until I get back, be good for aunt Sam.“
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Original Female Character(s), Gibby Gibson/Original Female Character(s), Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine, Spencer Shay/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to make a story, connecting my three favourite Nickelodeon TV shows together. I hope you enjoy this!!

Carly stepped inside Bushwell Plaza (Wearing the same outfit when she told Sam and Freddie who her first kiss was in iKiss) to see no sign of Lewbert

Normally Lewbert would be sitting at his desk, yelling at her to get upstairs and out of his sight before he threatened to call the cops. 

She hears Lewbert’s disturbing scream and runs upstairs before Lewbert opens the door and steps outside his office to have his normal-everyday-tantrum.

She sighs in relief and gets the key to apartment 8-C, unlocks the door and enters with a smile, and sees Spencer where he normally would be.

Making dinner in the kitchen.

”Hey, Spencer.“ Carly called as she took her coat off and hung it on the coat rack

”Hi, Carly.“ Spencer replied as he put the lasagne in the oven

”What’s for dinner?“ Carly asked a few minutes later as she dropped onto the couch

”Lasagne,“ Spencer said back to his younger sister

”Where’s Mike?“ he added with raised eyebrows

”He’s at Chloe’s house. Sam’s picking him up.“ 

Mike is Carly’s four year old son. He loves spending time with his Mom, and his aunts, and uncles.

”Let’s just hope Sam doesn’t do what she did last time.“ Spencer said as he walked to the kitchen counter and sat on the stool.

”What’d she do?“ Carly asked the man who spun around

”You don’t remember?“ 

Spencer raises an eyebrow at his sister, hoping she will remember.

”Nope.“ Carly answered a few minutes later after Spencer gave her a hard stare

”Sam took the brownies they made and she brought ‘em back here.“

”Oh, yeah!“ 

Then there was a knock at the door

”It’s open.“ Spencer called

The door opened and in walked Freddie Benson.

”Hey, guys.“ he said as he spun around like a dancer 

”Hi, Freddie.“ Spencer replies with a smile

Carly didn’t respond

”You okay, Carls?“ Freddie asks as he stands by Spencer’s soda bottle robot

”Yeah,“ Carly responded with a chuckle

”I’m proud of myself for being a single mom to a special little boy.“

She smiled

Then the door opened and in walked Gibby

”GIBBEHHH!!!“

Everyone chuckled

”What’s up, Gibs?“ Freddie asked as he went on his phone

”Nothing much,“ Gibby answered back

”Just been at the mall with my girlfriend, Ashley, we saw Marissa yelling at a store clerk for some strange reason. It was something like ”Why doesn’t this place do vegetarian burgers?!“ it was something like that.“

Gibby then went to use the bathroom

Carly then stood up the second the elevator opened and smiled when she saw Mike running out at medium speed.

”Mommy!“ Mike yelled as he ran towards his mother

”Hi, sweetheart,“ Carly answered back as she quickly crouched down and picked her son up and kissed his cheek three times slowly

”Did you have fun at Chloe’s?“

”They had lots of fun.“ Sam added as she opens the door and steps inside, not wanting to take her brown leather boots off.

Carly then sat back down on the couch with Mike cuddled up into her. She pressed her lips to the crown of Mike’s head.

”What did you and Chloe do?“

”We made salted caramel brownies.“ 

”Brownies...“ 

Carly then paused and turned to the blonde

”Did you take the brownies, again?“ she asked her friend with a stern look

”No.“

”Really?“

”No.“

”You sure?“

”100%“

Carly’s text tone then went off, so she read the message

”Then why did Chloe’s mom, Rebecca, just say ”Mike and Chloe made brownies today, and now I can’t find them.“ Did you bring them here or not?“

Sam didn’t answer, instead she slowly placed a salted caramel brownie in her hand and ate it.

Carly watched her the whole time

”Okay, I did.“ Sam confessed after she swallowed her last bite

”Mmm-hmm,“ Carly hummed as she rubbed her son’s back

”Now you tell me?“ 

”Isn’t Chloe’s last name D.I.Y?“ Sam asks as she quickly changes the subject

”No. Daly, Chloe Daly.“ Carly says as she gently strokes her son’s cheek to relax him

”Then her mom’s name is Rebecca Daly?“

”Yeah.“

”Wow. You learn something new everyday.“ Sam teased

Then the oven pinged

”Dinner’s ready.“ Spencer called as he walked into the kitchen and put the oven gloves on

”Uncle Spencer made lasagne, for a very special guy.“ Carly said to her son

”You!“

Carly then began to tickle her son all over, ignoring her son’s begs for her to stop

”Mommy, please! Noooo!“

”Okay, honey, I’ll stop,“ his mother replied

”But only because you said ”please“, and because I love you so much.“

Carly then kissed Mike’s forehead and gently positioned him into a new cuddling position.

”I’ll just do a taste test.“

Spencer then got a fork out of the drawer when they kept the cutlery, and began to cut a slice.

”This one better be good.“ Gibby said as he stands by the elevator

”Why? They’re always——“

Spencer gagged as he ran to the bin and spat out the food in his mouth, then ran to the sink, and grabbed the yoozh and put it in his mouth and immediately turned the tap on to rinse his mouth.

It ended with a spit as if he were brushing his teeth

”What was so bad about that?“ Sam asked as Mike placed his hands on Sam’s boots

Spencer looked at everyone

”I forgot to turn the oven on...“


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What’s wrong, buddy?“ Sam asked at the sight of tears running down Mike’s cheeks
> 
> ”I miss Mommy.“ he sobbed back
> 
> ”Aw, honey, don’t cry,“ Sam whispers as she lifts Mike out bed and places him gently on her lap
> 
> ”It’s okay, shhh, shhh.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter!

”Mmmm,“ Freddie hummed as he swallowed his last slice of garlic bread

”That garlic bread was the best. Time to move on to the lasagne.“

”Wow,“ Sam added as she picked Mike up with a smile

”I never knew you men were such slow eaters.“

”Uh, this is a gentleman’s discussion over cooked dishes.“ Gibby says sternly as he crunches into his spaghetti taco.

”Show don’tch interfeawr ore vere vill ve sheveire conshiquenshises.“ he added with his mouthful

”Gibby, that’s gross!“ Sam said as she bounced Mike back up

”Speaking with your mouthful is disgusting.“

”You did it.“ Freddie pointed out

Spencer and Gibby nodded in agreement

”Do you wanna go to the hospital?“

”No.“

”Then be quiet.“

”Yes, ma’am.“ Freddie answered quietly

****

A few hours later the men were downstairs on the couch watching TV and Mike was upstairs playing in his room

He was playing with some of his Lego Star Wars sets. He really enjoyed doing the voices of his characters and doing battles and sound effects of the weapons and others.

He was just about to do an original character battle Emperor Palpatine, when Carly and Sam came into the room with smiles on their faces

”Hi, baby.“ Carly says as she drops her knees next to her son followed by Sam, with her boots shining in the light

”Hi, Mommy.“ Mike says back as he puts down his minifigures and crawls over to his mother, and cuddles into her

”So listen, Mikey,“ Carly started

”I have to be out of town for a few weeks.“

”Awww!“ Mike whined back in disappointment

”But,“ Carly added

”Aunt Sam’s gonna take care of you.“

”Yay!“ Mike cheered as he held his arms out to Sam who kindly took him from Carly’s arms, adding a kiss to the cheek

”But first we need to get past the hard part.“ Sam said a few minutes later

”Saying goodbye to your mom.“ Carly adds as she gently wraps her arms around Mike

Mike began to frown, but luckily Carly and Sam stepped in.

Together, they hug Mike.

****

Carly left the next day at 18:30, she packed her bags and was ready to leave and was wearing the same outfit when she got off the elevator in iReunite with Missy

Mike was too upset to even speak

He couldn’t cope with the fact that his mom was leaving for a few weeks.

After Carly had said goodbye to everyone else which was easy, she felt the pain when had to say goodbye to Mike, the son she loved with all her heart.

”I’ll miss you Mommy.“ Mike said sadly as he sniffed

Carly dropped to her knees and pulled her son closer

”I’ll miss you too, honey,“ she replied with a smile

”But until I get back, be good for aunt Sam.“

”I still don’t know why you couldn’t trust me with Mike.“ Spencer called from the kitchen counter as he drank his sparkling water

”Because of what happened last time,“ Carly answered back

”Remember?“

Spencer silent gasped

”Oh, yeah.... right....“

”I can see why you don’t want him to spend time with me in my apartment.“ Freddie joins in

”Your mom would not be a good role model.“

”That’s not—— yeah, it’s true.“ 

”Mmm-hmm.“ 

Carly then hugged Mike and kissed the crown of his head

”You wanna touch Mommy’s boots?“ Carly asked a few minutes before she left

”Okay!“ Mike chipped

Carly then unzipped her black leather boots and handed them to her son as she pulled her pants up, Mike then ran his hands across them.

He then gave them back after about 30 seconds

Carly then put them back on and zipped them back up

”Well, I guess I should get going,“ Carly says as she stands back up

She then laughed as she lifted Mike up in the air, adding multiple kisses to the cheek

”Bye, Mikey. Now you behave yourself, okay?“

”I will.“ 

”You’d better.“

Carly then kissed his forehead and passed him onto Sam, who smiled.

Carly then got in the elevator and did a blow-kiss at Mike once the door went down

Mike buried his face into Sam’s neck in sadness

Sam frowned a tiny bit as what she was experiencing took her back to when Carly left for Italy with her dad.

”I’m gonna take him upstairs to calm him down.“ Sam whispered as she walked upstairs

”Good idea.“ Gibby said from the door

”How long have you been there?“ Spencer asked as he threw the bottle into the bin

”’Bout 10 minutes.“

”And you didn’t say a word?“ Freddie added in confusement

”Didn’t want to.“

”Oh—kay...“

****

Sam was awoken by faint sobbing, so she went to go and see what was going on

She opened Mike’s bedroom door to see Mike crying into his Lego Star Wars pillow

”What’s wrong, buddy?“ Sam asked at the sight of tears running down his cheeks

”I miss Mommy.“ he sobbed back

”Aw, honey, don’t cry.“ Sam whispers as she lifts Mike out of bed and gently places him onto her lap

”It’s okay, shhh, shhh.“

Mike’s cries don’t ease immediately, but after a few leg rocks and shushes, Mike’s cries eventually settled down

”There’s no need to cry, sweetie. I know how you feel.“ Sam cooed

”You do?“

”Yeah. Why don’t you sleep with me? Since I’m taking you to my place tomorrow?“

”Can Mimikyu come?“

Sam chuckled. Mimikyu was Mike’s favourite Pokemon from the Alola region

”Yes, Mimikyu can come.“

Sam then lifted Mike up into her arms, and Mike plucked Mimikyu and tucked it under his arm

They then walked back to the master bedroom, and Sam gently placed Mike down onto the mattress and joined him. She then pulled the duvet over them and kissed Mike’s temple

”Cuddles?“ Sam asked a few minutes after sleeping

”Yay!“ Mike said in a loud tone

”Shhh. Not so loud, baby. Everyone else is sleeping.“ Sam whispers as Mike shifts closer to Sam who then wraps her arms around him

”Goodnight, aunt Sam.“ Mike whispers as he holds Mimikyu with a tight grip

”Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! I’m still working on it!


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey, Cat.“ Sam called as she threw her arms around her red haired girlfriend
> 
> ”Hi, Sam,“ Cat answered back and kissed her cheek
> 
> ”Is this the sweet boy we’re taking care of?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the third chapter!

Sam and Mike had just past the station before Los Angeles, and Mike was looking out the window

”Having fun?“ Sam asked after they went passed some houses and trees

”Yeah, how much longer?“ Mike asked with an impatient look

Sam giggles as she pokes Mike’s stomach

”Just a few more minutes, buddy. Then we’ll be in Los Angeles and then you’ll get to meet my girlfriend. Her name is Cat.“

”Like the animal that Mommy’s allergic to?“

Sam chuckled

”No. Her name is Cat.“

She then kissed Mike’s cheek with a smile

****

”Ah, we’re here,“ 

Sam shook Mike lightly to wake him and he slowly opened his eyes

”We’re here, buddy.“ Sam repeated as she got out of her seat and picked Mike up

”Yay...“ Mike said as he yawned

Sam then got their stuff and they got off the train. Sam had double checked that Mike had Mimikyu with him at all times.

And Mike’s favourite Pokemon from the Alola region was in it’s usual spot: under Mike’s arm

They looked for a specific red headed beauty when they heard a voice call: ”Sam!“

Sam put Mike down and took his hand as they turned around and saw Cat Valentine walking towards them.

She was wearing the same outfit in the opening in Tori Goes Platinum.

”Hey, Cat.“ Sam called as she threw her arms around her red haired girlfriend

”Hi, Sam,“ Cat answered back and kissed her cheek

”Is this the sweet boy we’re taking care of?“ 

Cat crouched down at Mike with a friendly looking smile

Mike was a little bit shy, so Sam decided to crouch down next to him

”Are you gonna say hi to Cat?“ Sam asked in a soft tone

”She’s really nice.“

”Hi.“ Mike said to the red headed girl loud enough for her to hear 

”Hey, cutie,“ Cat answered back as she picked Mike up

”You’re so adorable!“

Mike managed to smile

”Shall we get lunch?“ Sam asks a few minutes after Mike had settled down and calmed his nerves

”Bot’s?“ Cat suggests as she bounced Mike back up

”Sure! Let’s roll!“

****

”Ooh, nachos with melted cheese!“ Sam cheered as nachos were delivered to the sofa table Sam, Cat, and Mike were sitting at by one of the robots at Bot’s.

”And dipping sauce.“ Cat added

”Hello,“ the red robot said as he scooted past and stopped by them

”Your foods and/or beverages will be served to your table shortly. I just came by to let you know.“

”I’m going to dip several nachos into this dipping sauce,“ Cat answered back as she dipped several nachos with melted cheese into spicy tomato dipping sauce and shoved them into her mouth, and licked her the sauce off her lips when she swallowed them

”Human beings disgust me,“ the red robot said a few seconds later

”Zooom!!“ 

The red robot then zoomed away the minute he returned with their drinks

”Here are your drinks,“ the red robot said as he placed the tray with drinks down on the table

He looked at Mike as Sam placed his drink next to him, then zoomed away

”You okay?“ Cat asked as Mike sipped his milkshake slowly

There was no answer. Mike just frowned

”He just misses Carly,“ Sam replies to her beautiful girlfriend

”Ohhh, riight,“ Cat answered back

”He misses his Mommy.“

”Yeah.“ Sam whispers as she rubs Mike’s back softly

”It’s okay, sweetie. You’ll see her again.“

Sam then kissed the back of his head

”Until then, you can have fun with us,“ Cat said from the other side of the table

****

”After this, we’re going to see Dice and Goomer.“ Sam said after everybody had eaten their desserts

”I can’t wait,“ Cat replies in excitement

”Let’s go!“


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Ohh,“ Cat answered back
> 
> ”One time my brother got pulled over by the police for having drugs in his car.“ 
> 
> ”Why?“ Dice asked with raised eyebrows
> 
> ”Don’t know,“ Cat answered back
> 
> ”But it resulted in him being in court and having 5 years in prison.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fourth chapter guys!!

Sam and Cat walked to Punchy’s Gym after they had eaten at Bot’s, with Mike being held by Sam in one arm and holding Mimikyu in her other 

They entered the gym to see Goomer pummelling a punching bag with Dice supporting his fighter

”Hey, guys.“ Sam called as she rubbed Mike’s back

”Hey Sam and Cat,“ Goomer replies as he turns around, accidentally punching Dice in the face and knocking him to the ground

”How are things?“ 

”Good,“ Cat answered back as she took Mike from Sam’s arms 

”This is Sam’s nephew.“ she adds as she bounces Mike back up

”Nice to meet you,“ Goomer says to the four year old

”Hey, Dice, come——“ 

Goomer turned around to see no sign of his manager

”Where’s Dice?“ he asked his friends with a worried look

”Down on the floor.“ Dice moaned as he got up

”Well, what are you doing down there when you should be up here supporting me to teach this here punching bag a lesson?“ 

Goomer then continues to punch the punching bag for a while

****

”So wait, your friend got pulled over by the police?“ Cat asked Dice as she rocked Mike up and down

”My friend’s dad,“ Dice corrected 

”He got accused of having drugs in the back of his car.“

”Ohh,“ Cat answered back

”One time my brother got pulled over by the police for having drugs in his car.“ 

”Why?“ Dice asked with raised eyebrows

”Don’t know,“ Cat answered back

”But it resulted in him being in court and having 5 years in prison.“

”Okay...“ Dice replied slowly 

****

”And we’re back,“ Sam called as she unlocked the door to her and Cat’s apartment and the two of them entered with Mike sleeping in Cat’s arms

”I need a milkshake.“ she added as she sighed

”Isn’t Carly going to video call us soon?“ Cat asked as she sat down on the couch as she held Mike

”Yeah, in a few days at around 8PM.“ Sam answered back 

”’Kay, Kay!“ Cat replied

She then stroked her hand across Mike’s cheek

It made him smile

But then Cat’s phone went off so she answered it so Sam scooped her nephew from Cat’s arms

It was Nona who was on the other side

”Hello?“ Cat started

”Oh, hi, Nona!“ she added

”Hi, Cat,“ Nona answered back

”You’ll never believe what just happened!“ she added

”What?“ her granddaughter asked

”I just bought a new portable phone!“ Nona answered proudly

Cat sighed

”Ooh, what fun!“ she said sarcastically as she hung up

”Did Nona just— —“ Sam started

Cat nodded

”Yeah....“ she whispered as she kissed the top of Mike’s head 

”My friends are coming over later to hang out,“ Cat said a few minutes later as she rocked Mike with her knees

”Do you and Mike wanna join?“ she added

”I don’t know. Mike is only four years old. And I’m not so sure about a young kid being with adults,“ Sam replied to her girlfriend

”I think I’ll be with him in our room.“

”’Kay, if you wanna join us, feel free.“ Cat responded to the blonde

”Sure!“ Sam responded to the love of her life

”We’ll definitely join at some point.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter guys!!


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Everything okay?“ she asked the two of them on Sam’s bed
> 
> ”Yeah, he just misses Carly,“ Sam answers back as she rocks Mike softly
> 
> ”She just spoke to him on the phone. And he started to cry when she hung up.“ Sam added as she kissed Mike’s temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fifth chapter guys!!

”Ding Dong,“ Cat cheerfully said as she got up to answer the door.

It was Tori, Beck, André, Jade, Rex, and Robbie.

”Hey, guys, come on in.“ she greeted her friends happily 

”Thanks.“ Robbie responded as he and the rest walked inside the apartment

”You have a very nice home.“ Tori teased the red haired female

”Sure they do, Vega.“ Jade rudely snapped

”Jade.“ Beck answered sternly to his girlfriend

Jade just pulled a straight face at her boyfriend as it was clear she was not taking back the words she just said

”How’s Sam?“ André asked a few minutes after everyone had settled down, and had been given drinks

”She’s great, thanks for asking,“ Cat answered back

”We’re both taking of her nephew, Mike, who is also here, since his Mom, Carly, is out of town for a few weeks. They’re both in the bedroom.“ she added

”Can we meet him?“ Rex asked randomly

”What?“ Cat replied to the puppet

”I said— —“ Rex started

”She heard you.“ Robbie cuts off

”I’m not sure,“ Cat said a few seconds later 

”Mike is only four years old, and I don’t know about him being with adults like us.“ she added

****

”I’m just gonna go check on Sam and Mike,“ Cat said a few minutes later as she got off the couch as everyone else watched TV 

”’Kay.“ Tori cheerfully responded

”Go do that.“ André added

”Back in a boo.“ Cat added happily as she walked around the corner

Cat opened the door to her and Sam’s bedroom to see Mike cuddling into Sam with a few tears running down his cheeks

”Everything okay?“ she asked the two of them on Sam’s bed

”Yeah, he just misses Carly,“ Sam answers back as she rocks Mike softly

”She just spoke to him on the phone. And he started to cry when she hung up.“ Sam added as she kissed Mike’s temple

”It’s okay, shhh, shhh.“ Sam then whispered

”Can I take him?“ Cat asked her blonde girlfriend 

”Sure.“ Sam answered as Mike was taken into Cat’s arms and was bounced up by the red headed female

”It’s okay, sweetie, Cat’s here,“ she cooed to the young child

”Everything’s gonna be okay, shhh, shhh.“ she added softly as Mike calmed down

”I miss Mommy.“ Mike sobbed as Cat sat down on her bed and placed her hands around Mike’s back

”You’ll see her again.“ Cat whispered as she got some tissues out of the tissue box on her bedside table and began to wipe Mike’s tears away

”And that, baby,“ Sam said as she sat next to her girlfriend on Cat’s bed

”That is a promise.“ she added with Cat kissing Mike’s cheek as she rubbed Mike’s stomach

”Mommy misses you too.“ Sam says softly a few minutes after Mike had stopped crying and fully calmed down

”And she loves you so much.“ Cat added

”Am I interrupting?“ Tori asked as Sam and Cat flinched as they turned around to see Tori standing in the doorway

”No, you’re not interrupting anything, Tori.“ Cat responded to her friend

”Hey, Tori, nice to see you again,“ Sam chimes in

”We’re just calming Mike down since he’s missing Carly.“ she added as she stroked Mike’s hair

”Oh right,“ Tori replied to the two of them

“Robbie is about to start a ventriloquist act with Rex. Do you guys wanna watch and see if he’s funny?“ she then asked

”I suppose,“ Sam replies to the brunette

”Mike’s a huge fan of Paul Zerdin.“ she added

”I love Paul Zerdin!“ Cat cheered

”Who’s Paul Zerdin?“ Tori asked

”He won America’s Got Talent in 2015,“ Mike said as Cat rocked him with her knees softly

”He is hilarious, and he’s one of my favourite America’s Got Talent acts!“ he happily added

”Nice.“ Tori responded cheerfully

”Shall we go watch Robbie?“ Cat asked Mike with a smile on her face

”Okay.“ Mike answered back as Cat got up with him in her arms

****

A few minutes later Robbie’s act was going terrible, as usual.

”I used to hate facial hair,“ Robbie began

”But wait...“ he added

”Then it grew on me!“ 

Robbie then placed his hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh at the joke which to him, was hilarious. But to everyone else, terrible.

”Oh, my God. You’re ruining this!“ Rex yelled next to him

”Would you please stop? You’re kind of ruining my jokes.“ Robbie said firmly to the puppet

”How can I kill what’s already dead?!“ Rex responded as everyone snickered

Mike smiled at Rex as he cuddled into Cat

”Hey, Rob, I’ve got a good joke. Especially for that young guy right there.“ Rex said as he pointed at Mike then turned to his sidekick

”Go on...“ Robbie said slowly with a straight face

”What is stupid, ugly, and overpriced?“ Rex asked Robbie

”I don’t know, Rex,“ Robbie answered to the Northridge girl lover

”What is stupid, ugly, and overpriced?“ he added

Rex laughed

”Robbie’s clothes!!“ he said to everyone who was in the audience

Everyone burst out laughing as Robbie was offended

”How dare you!“ he yelled to Rex as everyone continued laughing

”Aw, that’s funny!“ Tori cried as she wiped her tears away from her eyes

”Rex, how dare you say that about my clothes!“ Robbie snapped to the puppet

”That’s ridiculous, that’s way too far!“

****

”You ready for bed?“ Sam asked Mike later that night after Tori, and the rest of the guests left Sam and Cat’s apartment and was in his Star Wars pyjamas

Mike was sleeping with Sam in her bed, in case he got scared, and was going to sleep with Cat the next night.

”Yeah!“ Mike responded as Sam smiled 

”Aunt Sam’s just gonna brush her teeth.“ Sam said a few seconds later as she was in her pyjamas made her way to the bathroom 

The second she shut the door, Cat came into the room in her pyjamas 

”Hey, sweetie.“ she said softly as she smiled at Mike

”Cat!“ Mike responded as he jumped into her arms, with Cat giggling in response

”You’re so cute!“ she says happily as she kissed Mike’s forehead

Mike then cuddled into Cat as he held Mimikyu, making Cat smile

”I love you so much!“ Cat added after a few minutes of silence

”What do you think you’re doin’?“ Sam teased as she looks at the sight of Mike in Cat’s arms

”I’m just holding him.“ Cat pointed out

”Get ya hands of Mama’s nephew!“ Sam protested as she smiled

”I’m your girlfriend.“ Cat responded sweetly

”Yeah, and pretty soon, Cat Valentine, you’ll be my wife.“ Sam answered to her red headed girlfriend

”And then you’ll be my Aunt.“ Mike added happily, resulting in Cat and Sam chuckling softly

”Yeah, I will!“ Cat cheerfully answered back as she passed Mike onto Sam

”But now, let’s get some sleep.“ Sam said as she placed Mike down onto her bed and got onto the mattress as she pulled the duvet over the two of them

”Aww, that’s so cute.“ Cat whispered at the sight of Mike cuddling into Sam whilst holding Mimikyu 

”Goodnight, babe.“ Sam whispered softly as she kissed Mike’s crown 

”Goodnight, Sam,“ Cat whispered back

”Goodnight, Cat.“ Mike added

Cat chuckled

”Goodnight, Mike.“ Cat whispered to Mike as she turned the light off

Then the three of them fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter guys!!


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mommy!“ Mike cheered at the sight of his mother was on the TV screen 
> 
> ”Hi, sweetie,“ Carly replied as she sat on her hotel room bed (wearing the same outfit when Spencer caught her and Griffin kissing in iDate a Bad Boy)
> 
> ”I miss you so much!“ she added with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy the sixth chapter guys!!

Cat was the first one awake and was pouring orange juice into a glass as she normally would every day.

She smiles when she hears the sound of Mike’s footsteps leaving her and Sam’s bedroom, and turning to the kitchen, with the red headed female smiling at him

”Cat!“ Mike yelled happily as he ran towards her who was already crouching down for a hug

”Hi, cutie,“ Cat answered back as she lifted Mike up and kissed his cheek

”Sleep okay?“

Mike nodded in response, which resulted in Cat giggling

”You’re so adorable, you know that, right?“ Cat teased as she grinned

”Of course I do!“ Mike protested

”I know.“ Cat admitted as she kissed his cheek

”It’s obvious!“ Sam chimed in as she entered the kitchen 

”Aunt Sam!“ Mike cheered as she took her nephew from Cat’s arms

”Hey, baby,“ Sam crooned back as she kissed his forehead

”Sleep okay?“ she added

”I just asked him that.“ Cat pointed out to her girlfriend

”Let me guess the answer,“ Sam said to her nephew with a smile then looked at Cat with a concerned face

”He nodded in response.“ they both said simultaneously

”That’s what I thought.“ Sam added

”That’s what I saw.“ Cat added

”That’s what I did!“ Mike chimed in

Sam and Cat laughed as they kissed both Mike’s cheeks

”Breakfast time, buddy.“ Sam said happily as she placed Mike down onto the stool opposite Cat

”Please can I have my favourite cereal?“ Mike asked the blonde haired female politely

”Of course!“ Sam responded as she got the box of cereal out of the cupboard

”Oooh, Weetabix Crispy Minis with chocolate,“ Cat started as Sam poured the milk into Mike’s Star Wars bowl

”That looks delicious.“ she added

”You want some?“ Mike offered as he gave Cat a pink spoon with cat ears at the end

”Thanks,“ Cat responded happily as she took the spoon and took a few pieces of cereal and ate them with a smile

”Yum, thank you, baby.“ Cat said cheerfully after she swallowed the cereal with chocolate chips in it

Mike smiled in response, resulting in Cat kissing his cheek

”You’re so adorable.“ Cat crooned as she stroked Mike’s hair

****

Later that night, Sam was relaxing on the couch while getting a surprise ready for Mike when he came running out of her and Cat’s bedroom, and crashing into Sam’s brown leather boots

“Help!” Mike calls up to Sam who looks around to see Cat slowly stalking over, a wicked smile on her face

She was wearing the same outfit when she and Sam went to see the dictionary people in Oxnard in #Lumpatious.

Sam doesn’t think twice and hoists Mike onto her lap as Cat gets closer

“I’m gonna getcha!” Cat calls out and Mike squeals as he buries his face in Sam’s neck

The blonde wraps her arms around the boy and twists his body, effectively shielding the boy from Cat

“C’mon, babe, stop protecting him,” Cat tries to threaten but it comes out as more of a whine

“Never,” Sam replies with a scoff, eyebrow arched like James Bond

Mike lifts his face from Sam’s neck to stick out his tongue at Cat, who gasps indignantly. 

”Okay, I surrender,“ Cat confesses as she drops to the couch and smirks at Mike teasingly

“I’ll get you later.” she added 

Mike squeaks at the threat, as buries his face in Sam’s neck again, resulting in Sam and Cat giggling

“Monkey, are you ready for your surprise?“ Sam asked the boy who was sitting on her lap happily

”Yeah!“ Mike responded with a smile as Sam got her Pear phone out and connected it to the TV

”You’re gonna love it!“ Cat added as Mike crawled off Sam’s lap and onto her lap with Cat smiling

Sam then connected the TV to her phone and went onto video call to call Carly

”Mommy!“ Mike cheered at the sight of his mother was on the TV screen 

”Hi, sweetie,“ Carly replied as she sat on her hotel room bed (wearing the same outfit when Spencer caught her and Griffin kissing in iDate a Bad Boy)

”I miss you so much!“ she added with a smile

”I miss you too, Mommy.“ Mike responded to his mother

”Hey, Sam.“ Carly added as she looked at the blonde haired female 

”Hey, Carly.“ Sam answered back to her best friend 

”Hey, Cat.“ Carly added as she looked at the red headed female and smiled at the sight of Mike cuddling into Cat

Cat giggled as she kissed Mike’s forehead

”Hi, Carly.“ Cat responded 

”I’m just gonna be honest,“ Carly started as she smiled

”That is adorable.“ she added as she tucked her hair behind her ear

Sam, Cat, and Mike chuckled softly in response

”So, anyway, are you guys having fun?“ Carly asked a few seconds later

”Yeah,“ Sam answered back to the brunette 

”Super fun,“ Cat added as she rocked Mike gently with her knees

”It’s going great!“

”Nice to hear that!“ Carly said with a chuckle

”Mommy, I have something I want to say.“ Mike said as Cat wrapped her arms around his chest

”Yeah?“ Carly asked Mike as she leaned in a tiny bit closer 

”My Treecko evolved!“ Mike added happily

”I have a Grovyle!“ 

”Yay!“ Carly responded happily as she clapped her hands in celebration

”What’s your team now?“ she then asked

Mike then hopped off Cat’s lap to fetch his Nintendo 2DS

”Is this Pokèmon?“ Cat asked Sam who nodded in response

”Yeah, he’s playing Alpha Sapphire,“ Carly answered to Cat

”He loves it. On his Omega Ruby, he has a Swampert as his starter.“ she added

”Cool!“ Cat cheered

Carly and Sam both chuckled

”I can see how you two are in love.“ she added with a smile

Sam and Carly both smiled sweetly in response

”I’m back.“ Mike called as he walked back into the living room as Cat lifted him back up onto her lap

”My team is,“ Mike started as he cleared his throat like a gentleman

Carly, Sam, and Carly had no choice but to laugh. There was no way they could not laugh at that.

Mike then began to say what his team on his Alpha Sapphire was:

”My team is Grovyle, which is a Grass type, Sealeo, which is a Water and Ice type, Vibrava, which is a Dragon and Ground type, Lairon, which is a Rock and Steel type, Golbat, which is a Poison and Flying type, and Machoke which is a Fighting type,“ Mike said as he looked at his team

”I currently have four gym badges. And some day, I will have a fully evolved team. Which will be Sceptile, the evolved form of Grovyle, Walrein, the evolved form of Sealeo, Flygon, the evolved form of Vibrava, Aggron, the evolved form of Lairon, Crobat, the evolved form of Golbat, and hopefully, Machamp, the evolved form of Machoke.“ he added as he got his breath back

”What do you mean ”hopefully“?“ Cat asked Mike with air quotes

”He has to trade his Machoke so it can evolve.“ Carly answered back

”What? That’s so annoying,“ Sam said as she crossed her legs 

”Now I know the reason as to why I still have a Roselia.“ she added

”You really want a Roserade, don’t you?“ Carly teased

”It’s my favourite Pokémon!“ Sam added

”It looks so cool!“

”Well, I guess I should go.“ Carly said a few seconds later as she tucked her hair behind her ear 

”Mommy, no!“ Mike protested

”Mike.“ Carly said with a straight face

It was obvious she was not going to stay on video call for any longer

”I will see you soon. But for now, I want you to have fun with Aunt Sam and Cat.“ she added

Mike exhaled

”Okay, Mommy.“ he said slowly

”Now, I want you to not cry when I hang up, okay sweetie?“ Carly said softly 

Mike nodded in response 

”Bye, Mommy.“ Mike said softly but loud enough for Carly to hear

”Bye, honey.“ Carly answered back as she ended the video call

Mike tried his best to not cry, but a few tears then ran down his eyes, and he just couldn’t cope

”It’s okay,“ Cat cooed as she Mike cuddled into her

”It’s okay, sweetie, Cat’s here,“ she then whispered softly as she pressed her lips to Mike’s cheek

”Mommy misses you, too.“ 

”Mommy loves your Pokémon team,“ Sam chimed in

”Why not complete it for her? To make her proud?“ she added as she smiled at the sight of Cat stroking Mike’s hair 

”I’m sure she’d love that.“ Cat added as she smiled at Mike

Mike then exhaled again

”Okay. I’ll complete my team for Mommy.“ Mike said happily as Cat wiped his tears away with her finger

”Okay, what are we doin’ for dinner?“ Sam said to change the subject 

”Mike’s favourite?“ Cat asked Sam as she tucked her hair behind her ear

”Pepperoni pizza?“ Mike asked immediately

”With cheesy garlic bread.“ Sam added with a smile

”Will the pizza be stuffed crust?“ Cat teased her girlfriend 

Sam exhaled

”Yes, it will have stuffed crust.“ she responded

”Yay!“ Mike and Cat said simultaneously

”Stuffed crust!“ they both added

****

”Bedtime, buddy,“ Sam said a few hours later as she and Mike were in their pyjamas as Cat brushed her teeth

”You excited to sleep with Cat tonight?“ she added

”Yeah!“ Mike answered back happily as he held Mimikyu 

Sam chuckled softly

”Who are you? And what have you done with my nephew, Mike?“ she teased Mike as she crouched down kissed his cheek

”That’s very sweet,“ Cat said as she exited the bathroom

”You ready for bed, Mike?“ she added as she crouched down with her arms out 

Mike then ran to Cat and she lifted him up with a smile

”You’re so cute!“ she crooned as she kissed his cheek

Sam and Cat then walked to their beds and climbed into bed

Cat placed Mike down onto her bed first, then joined him

”Goodnight, sweetie,“ Cat whispered softly as she pressed her lips to Mike’s forehead after she pulled the duvet over both of them 

”Goodnight, Cat.“ Mike responded

”Goodnight, Cat,“ Sam whispered 

”Goodnight, Mike.“ she added as she turned the light off

”Goodnight, Sam.“

”Goodnight, Aunt Sam.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter guys!!
> 
> If you haven’t already, please feel free to leave Kudos, and check out some of my other stories!! I hope you’ll enjoy them!!


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Get ready to get your butts kicked!“ Mike teased as Sam and Cat chuckled  
>    
> 
> 
>   
> ”You’re going down!“ Sam chimed in  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> ”I have to use the bathroom!“ Cat said as she ruined it  
>    
> 
> 
>   
> ”What? ”I have to use the bathroom?“,“ Sam complained with air quotes  
>    
> 
> 
>   
> ”Come on, Cat, we had a thing going.“ she added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the seventh chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!

”Hey, buddy!“ Sam said happily as she entered the bedroom to see Mike playing with his Lego Star Wars First Order Transporter set  
  
  


”Hi, Aunt Sam!“ Mike responded happily as he hugged her  


  
  
Sam chuckled in response as she kissed Mike’s head  


  
  
”Thanks, buddy,“ Sam answered back  
  


  
”Cat was wondering if you wanted to play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and Super Smash Bros with us?“ she then asked as she pretended to fly the TIE fighter whilst making the TIE fighter noise  
  


Mike couldn’t do anything but laugh  
  


  
He was enjoying this so much  
  


  
”Sure! Let’s go!“ Mike responded cheerfully  


  
  
****

  
  
”Hey, baby.“ Cat said with a smile as Mike held his arms out, with Cat taking Mike’s hands, and lifting him up onto the couch, and then she hugged Mike

She was wearing the same outfit when she sang L.A Boyz with Tori in Three Girls and a Moose  
  


  
”Hi, Cat.“ Mike answered back as Cat kissed his cheek  
  


  
”Alright, let’s do this!“ Sam said happily as she got her, Mike, and Cat’s joy-con after turning on the TV and connecting it to the Nintendo Switch  


  
  
”Get ready to get your butts kicked!“ Mike teased as Sam and Cat chuckled  
  


  
”You’re going down!“ Sam chimed in  


  
  
”I have to use the bathroom!“ Cat said as she ruined it  
  


  
”What? ”I have to use the bathroom?“,“ Sam complained with air quotes  
  


  
”Come on, Cat, we had a thing going.“ she added  
  
  
  
****  
  


”Okay, so who you gonna be?“ Sam questioned her girlfriend and nephew as she picked Donkey Kong  
  
  


”I’m definitely going to be Peach,“ Cat started as she selected Peach  
  


  
”MAAAAAARIO!!!“ she then added as did her best impression of Princess Peach as Sam and Mike chuckled  
  


  
”And who are you gonna be, Mike?“ Sam asked as Mike scrolled through the characters  
  


  
”I’m gonna be Baby Mario!“ Mike said cheerfully as he selected Baby Mario  
  
  


”Well, okay then,“ Sam responded with a smile

  
  
  
”You guys are going down big time!“ she added  
  
  


****  


  
”Okay, let’s go!“ Sam said as she felt confident  


  
  
”The Mario Circuit on the Flower Cup.“ Cat said as she inhaled and exhaled slowly  


  
  
”Noice!!“ Mike added as the race began  
  


  
”Boom!“ Sam yelled as Donkey Kong sped past Peach and Baby Mario on his Flame Rider  


  
  
”Right, that’s it, I’m coming after you,“ Cat teased as Peach’s Cat Cruiser sped past Bowser’s Standard Kart  
  


  
”Hands up! This is the police!“ she added as she zoomed past Luigi’s Standard Kart  
  


  
”Shy Guy, move out of the way,“ Mike yelled as Baby Mario’s Blue Falcon bumped into Shy Guy’s Biddybuggy and sped away  


  
”Hello, Aunt Sam,“ Mike started in a British accent as he sped past Toad on his Sport Bike  


  
”Prepare to meet your doom!“ he added as he threw a Red Shell and hit Donkey Kong, causing him to flip over and lose three coins, allowing Mike to speed past and be in first place  


  
  
”Hey! Get back here!“ Sam yelled as she Green Shelled Waluigi on his Jet Bike  
  


  
”You won’t get away with this!“ Sam added as she gasped when Peach overtook him  
  


  
”Thank you, babe.“ Cat teased as Baby Mario was in 1st place, Peach was in 2nd, and Donkey Kong was in 3rd  
  


  
”This ain’t over!“ Sam yelled in response as the three of them moved into the second lap  
  


  
”You’re gonna regret this!“ she added  
  
  


****  
  


”Move, Yoshi!“ Sam yelled as Donkey Kong was about to catch up to Baby Mario, but it was too late

  
  
Baby Mario’s Blue Falcon sped past the finish line, meaning that Mike had won the first race  


  
”Aww, man,“ Sam complained as Donkey Kong crossed the finish line a few seconds after Baby Mario did  
  


  
”I may have lost the first race, but second place ain’t bad.“ she added  


  
  
”At least you didn’t come third.“ Cat responded as Donkey Kong crossed the finish line  
  


  
”Time for the next race!“ Mike said as he smiled  
  


  
****

  
  
”And welcome to the second track, Toad Harbour!“ Mike cheered  
  


  
”The place where I will be kicking your butt!“ Cat teased  
  


  
”If only you could reach it.“ Mike teased back

  
  
”Wha— — was that another small joke?“ Cat asked in confusement  
  
  


”Later, losers!“ Mike sang as Baby Mario sped away with Donkey Kong and Wario trailing behind  
  


  
”Get back here right now,“ Cat said sternly as she and Donkey Kong kept bumping into each other  


  
  
”Or there will be no chocolate cake!“ she added  


  
  
”Very funny, Cat.“ Mike responded with a straight face  
  


  
”Yeah, you’re gonna have to do a lot better than that, Cat“ Sam added as Donkey Kong zoomed past Peach  
  


  
”I have more tricks up my sleeve than just that.“ Cat warned

  
  
  
****  
  


  
”GRRRRR, Baby Mario is so annoying,“ Sam said with gritted teeth as Baby Mario overtook Donkey Kong as they were on their last lap  


  
But then Donkey Kong suddenly overtook Baby Mario and Sam started celebrating  
  


  
”Yes! This is where Aunt Sam turns the table! It’s where I get tossed... into the ocean... gosh darn it!!“ she then yelled as Donkey Kong fell into the ocean and was rescued by Lakitu  
  


  
”Bye, babe.“ Cat sang as Peach sped past, moving Jake down to fourth place  


  
  
”I’ll be back...“ Sam said in an evil voice

  
  
  
****  


  
”Gah! So close!“ Sam said loudly as Donkey Kong and Peach crossed the finish line at the exact same time  


  
”Third place, not bad. But how did Mike win again?“ she then asked  
  
  


”Because I didn’t fall into the ocean.“ Mike pointed out  
  


  
Sam smiled  
  


  
”Very funny, buddy,“  
  


  
”But now, you’re going down. Big time!“ she added  
  
  


****  


  
  
”Wow! Looks like a beautiful night for racing at the Twisted Mansion!“ Cat said with a smile as the racers got lined up  


  
  
”Seems like it’s also a beautiful night for me to be able to win.“ Sam said as he believed in herself  
  


  
”Well, there is something you’ll both be able to do.“ Mike said as Sam and Cat turned to him  
  


  
”What’s that, honey?“ Cat asked her nephew  
  
  


”Eat my dust!“ Mike answered back as Baby Mario sped away in his Blue Falcon with the Flame Rider and Cat Cruiser trailing behind  
  


  
”Gosh, darn it,“ Cat moaned as Peach and Donkey Kong kept bumping into each other  
  
  


”You’re always so much faster than us at the start.“ she added as she quickly kissed Mike’s cheek  
  
  


”Mario Kart 8 Deluxe!“ Mike yelled in happiness  
  
  


Sam and Cat chuckled  
  


  
****  


  
”Come on!“ Sam begged as Donkey Kong, Peach, and Baby Mario were literally right next to each other  


  
  
”I gotta win this! I gotta— —“  
  


  
”Mushroom!“ Mike yelled as Baby Mario speed boosted over the finish line  
  


  
”Boom, baby!“ he added as he dabbed  
  
  


Sam and Cat gasped, but were also very impressed  
  


  
”That was amazing.“ Cat said kindly as she tucked her hair behind her ear

  


  
”I’m proud of you.“ Sam added  
  


”Now it’s time for the final race!“  
  
  


****  
  


”Now it’s time for Shy Guy Falls,“ Sam started as she inhaled and exhaled  


  
  
”The race where I shall win.“ she added  
  
  


”Dream on, babe, because I’m gonna win!“ Cat responded  
  
  
  
”No, you’re both wrong, because I’m gonna win!“ Mike said with a grin  
  


  
”Here we go!“ he added as the racers sped off  


  
****  
  
  
  
Cat groaned

  
  
”Get out of the way, Wario!“ she said as she threw a Red Shell and moved up to third place  
  


  
“You’re so mean!“ she then added  
  


  
”He is mean.“ Mike agreed as he moved onto his second lap with Peach and Bowser coming right behind  
  


  
”I’m catching up, buddy,“ Sam said with a smile as she tried her best to overtake Baby Mario’s Blue Falcon to no avail  
  


Instead, he ended up slipping on a banana peel  
  
  


”Who put that there?“ Sam asked as he threw his Green Shell at Peach  
  


  
Cat exclaimed  
  


  
”Come on!“ she protested as she sped past Toad  


  
  
”You’re lucky I didn’t find out who put that there,“ Sam started as she moved up to second place, with Peach moving up to third  
  


  
”Or there would be Hell to pay!“ she added  
  


  
****  


  
”Come on, come on, come on!“ Cat said loudly as she, Sam, and Mike were on their final laps, and were so close to the finish line  


  
  
”Come on, sweetheart, let Cat overtake you.“ she then said to Mike who refused  
  


  
”Never!“ Mike answered back as Baby Mario crossed the finish line with Peach finishing in second, and Donkey Kong finishing in third  
  
  


”Jackpot!“ he added  
  
  


”Great job, Mike!“ Sam said happily as she and Cat both high fived him  
  


  
”Now it’s time for Super Smash Bros!“ Cat added  


  
  
****  


  
”Okay, champion, who are you gonna be?“ Sam asked Mike as the three of them selected their characters  
  


  
”I’m gonna be Little Mac!“ Mike answered back as he selected Little Mac  


  
  
”Cool. Cat?“ Sam then questioned her girlfriend

  
  
  
”I’m gonna have to go with Samus.“ Cat replied as she selected Samus  
  


  
”And I’m gonna go with Wario!“ Sam cheered as he selected her favourite character from Super Smash Bros.  
  
  


”Of course you are.“ Cat whispered 

  
  
  
****  


  
”Alright,“ Sam began with a smile  
  


  
”Three lives and we’re at the Boxing Ring.“ she added  


  
  
”Let’s go!“  
  


****  
  


“Come on!” Mike said frustratingly as Wario knocked him out of the arena with the fireball sword, causing him to lose a life  
  
  


”Payback time!“ Sam cheered as Wario also knocked out Samus with the fireball sword, also causing Cat to lose a life  
  


  
”Whoop-whoop!“ she added  
  


  
”Payback Time: Whoop-Whoop!“ now we know what to write on your tombstone!“ Mike teased  


  
  
Sam and Cat both gasped  
  


  
”Mike!“ they both exclaimed  
  


  
Mike giggled in response  
  
  


****  
  
  


”Now we’re all down to one life left,“ Cat began as Samus knocked Little Mac out of the arena with her fully charged cannon  


  
  
”You guys are going down!“ she added  
  
  


”I don’t think so Cat,“ Mike responded as Little Mac charged up his punch, but Cat saw it coming and Samus jumped over, but Sam wasn’t quick enough  
  


  
”No!“ she screamed as Wario got eliminated  


  
  
”Aunt Sam lost!“ Mike cheered  


  
”GG.“ Sam said as he relaxed on the couch  


  
”Alright, Mike, it’s just you and me.“ Cat said with a smile  
  


  
****  


  
”Oh, there’s the Final Smash!” Mike yelled as he and Cat attempted to get it  
  


  
”It’s mine!“ Cat yelled as Samus blasted it with her cannon, but it wasn’t enough  


  
  
”No. It’s. Mine!“ Mike responded slowly as Little Mac pummelled it and got it  
  


  
”Shoo!“ Cat said as Samus started to run away  


  
  
”Where are you going?!“ Mike asked as he activated the Final Smash which was a direct hit on Samus  
  
  


”No!“ Cat yelled with a smile as Samus got eliminated  
  


  
”Yes!“ Mike answered back with a smile as Sam and Cat clapped  


  
  
”Well done, sweetie,“ Cat started as she kissed Mike’s forehead  
  


  
”You deserved your win.“ she added as she tickled Mike’s cheek, smiling as Mike giggled  
  


  
”Alright,“ Sam started as he smiled at the sight of the girlfriend and nephew having fun  
  


  
”Now who wants chocolate cake?“ she then asked  
  


  
”Me!“ Cat and Mike said simultaneously as they raised their hands  
  


  
Sam chuckled  
  


  
”I love you guys!“

****

After the three of them had eaten their slices of chocolate cake, the doorbell rang

”Ding dong,“ Cat said cheerfully

”Who could that be?“ Cat then asked Mike with a smile

Cat then left the table at the corner of the apartment and went to answer the door, with Mike standing a few steps behind her

”Hey, Carly.“ Cat said as she smiled at Carly who was standing at the door wearing the same outfit when she, Freddie, and Gibby went to visit Sam at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital in iLost My Mind

”Mommy!“ Mike yelled in happiness as he ran to his mother

”Hi, sweetheart,“ Carly answered back as Mike ran into her, and Carly lifted him up with a smile and kissed his cheek 

”Aww, I missed you so much!“ she added as Mike buried his face into her neck

”Come on in, Carly.“ Sam said from the kitchen counter

”Thanks.“ Carly replied as she wheeled her suitcase in, with one hand, whilst holding her son in the other

Carly then placed it by the side of the couch, and sat down on the couch, as Mike cuddled into her

She then rubbed Mike’s back and kissed his temple

”I missed you so much, baby.“ she said softly as Mike inhaled and exhaled slowly

”This is so sweet.“ Cat said happily as she adored the scene 

Carly chuckled in response as she kissed Mike’s cheek again

”Did you have fun with Aunt Sam and Cat?“ Carly asked Mike as she stroked Mike’s hair

”We had lots of fun.“ Cat responded as she sat on the couch and tickled Mike’s cheek softly with her thumb, whilst doing an open mouthed smile as he giggled

”He just owned us in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and Super Smash Bros.“ Sam added as she walked over to them

Carly looked at Mike

”Were you Baby Mario in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe?“ Carly questioned Mike who giggled in response 

”Yes.“ Mike replied as he chuckled

”And were you Little Mac on Super Smash Bros?“ Carly added

Mike nodded in response 

”I thought so.“ Carly replied as she kissed his nose

”And we also watched Robbie do some terrible ventriloquism with Rex. But we all laughed at Rex’s joke about Robbie’s clothes,“ Cat added as she sat up fixed her tutu

”It was so funny.“ she added with a chuckle

”That does sound hilarious.“ Carly replied as she rubbed Mike’s back again

Carly then kissed his cheek 

****

”Goodnight, Aunt Sam.“ Mike said later that night as he was in his Star Wars pyjamas, and holding Mimikyu

”Goodnight, bud.“ Sam responded as she exclaimed whilst lifting Mike up with a smile, adding a kiss to the forehead

”Goodnight, Mommy.“ Mike added happily as Carly crouched down and pulled her son closer

”Goodnight, sweetie,“ she started as she pressed her lips to Mike’s forehead 

”I’ll join you later.“ she added as Cat picked Mike up and took him to the guest room 

”I just wanna thank you for this.“ Carly said as Cat was out of sight and gestured around the apartment 

”Why?“ Sam asked as she sat down on the couch

”You were the only one I could trust,“ Carly replied as she pulled the sleeves of her black leather jacket up and joined Sam on the couch

”I couldn’t trust Freddie because of his Mom. I couldn’t trust Gibby for— —“ she added

”I get it.“ Sam cut off as she gestured to Carly

Carly nodded in response 

”And I couldn’t trust Spencer because of what happened last time.“ she then said as Sam turned to her

”What happened last time?“ Sam asked with a confused look 

”You don’t remember?“ Carly asked as she raised her eyebrow 

Sam then gasped 

”Oh, right. Now I see why.“ she responded as Carly crossed her legs

”Mmm-hmm,“ Carly replied as she nodded 

”I haven’t forgiven him since.“ she added

”Okay, we’re all good,“ Cat said happily as she walked over to the couch and joined the iCarly girls’

”I just tucked Mike into bed, and kissed his cheek.“ she added

”Did Mike fall asleep as soon as you kissed his cheek? Or was it after a few seconds?“ Carly asked Cat

”Yes. Why?“ Cat replied

”Because he normally sleeps longer if he falls asleep as soon as he gets his goodnight kiss.“ Carly explained

Cat nodded in agreement 

”Well, I just wanna thank you, guys, for spending time with Mike. I can tell he really enjoyed it.“ Carly said a few minutes later 

”No prob.“ Sam responded as she and Cat smiled

”We really enjoyed spending time with Mike too,“ Cat chimed in as she tucked her hair behind her ear 

”He’s the best.“ she added

Carly chuckled in response 

”He sure is.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the seventh chapter!!
> 
> Please let me know if you want me to add any of your suggestions for future chapters!!


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Well, we’re looking forward to seeing you guys again.“ Cat said as she got off the couch smiling ”Have a safe train journey home.“
> 
> ”We sure will. Thanks, you two.“ Carly replied with a smile ”Thanks for everything.“ 
> 
> ”Bye, you guys!“ Cat said cheerfully as she waved at them
> 
> ”Bye, Cat!“ Mike responded as he waved back ”Bye, Aunt Sam!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the eighth chapter!!
> 
> I’m sorry it’s been almost 3 months since I’ve updated this, I’ve just been busy with my other stories!!
> 
> But I do hope you’ll enjoy this one!!

”Hey, Mikey.“ Cat said with a smile as she tapped Mike on the shoulder gently as she crouched down beside him in the guest bedroom

”Cat!“ Mike replied as he woke up to see no sign of Carly on the other side of the bed, but saw Cat crouching down beside him with a smile

”Hey, sweetie.“ Cat said happily as she lifted Mike out of bed and placed him beside her hip ”Sleep okay?“

”Yeah!“ Mike responded ”Where’s Mommy?“

”She’s making pancakes for breakfast.“ Cat then said ”You wanna see her?“

”Yeah!“ Mike cheered as he smiled

Cat chuckled in response as she kissed Mike’s cheek 

Cat then walked out of the guest bedroom as she held Mike, walking down the hall to the kitchen to see Carly flipping pancakes at the stove and Sam standing next to her with an impressed look

Carly then turned around to see Cat standing by the counter holding Mike as she smiled

”Hey, sweetheart.“ Carly said happily as she let Sam take over the pancakes and walked over to Cat and Mike

”Mommy!“ Mike said in response as Carly stroked her son’s hair softly 

”Hey.“ Carly said softly as she took Mike from Cat’s arms and kissed his cheek

”Good morning, honey.“

****

Mike frowned as Carly zipped up his suitcase

He was sad when he had to say goodbye to Carly and not see her for a few weeks, but this time he was sad about saying goodbye to Sam and Cat

”C’mere.“ Carly said as she crouched down and pulled her son closer as she could tell he was sad, kissing his cheek ”We’ll see them again. And they’ll come see us.“ 

Mike managed to smile, even though he was still quite upset

Carly could obviously tell, since he was her son, so she hugged Mike as a way to comfort him

”I know you’re upset, sweetheart, but it’s okay.“ Carly whispered as she rubbed relaxing circles around Mike’s back ”It’s okay, baby.“

****

”Time to go, Mike.“ Carly said a few hours later as she wheeled the suitcases over to the front door 

She was wearing the same outfit with a turtleneck after the opening iWant Locker 239 

”Well, I guess this is it.“ Sam said as she placed her hands on her hips, with a straight face ”These past few weeks may be gone. But I bet we’ll never forget the wonderful things we did.” she added as she comforted Mike as he sat on the couch, feeling sad.

”Don’t be sad, sweetie.“ Cat then said as she joined Sam and Mike on the couch after fixing her pink tutu ”We will miss you too.“

”You will?“ Mike asked the red headed female as he turned to her, making Cat chuckle

”Yeah.“ Cat then kissed Mike’s head ”’Course we will.“

Even though Mike was sad, he still managed to smile

Carly exhaled through her nose as she felt the same way her son was feeling. She wasn’t just sad about Mike having to say goodbye to Sam and Cat so the two of them could go back to Seattle, to her and Spencer’s apartment, she could relate, because of when she had to say goodbye to her friends when she left for Italy with her Dad all those years ago.

”It’s okay, honey.“ Carly said softly as she sat on the couch and pulled Mike closer, kissing his temple ”It’s okay.“ 

”We’ve really enjoyed these past few weeks.“ Sam added as she sat next to Cat, joining her girlfriend and nephew and best friend on the couch ”And we can’t wait to see you again.“ 

Even though Mike was still upset, he still managed to smile once again, making Sam and Cat smile

”You ready to go now?“ Carly asked Mike a few minutes later after everyone had hugged him 

Mike nodded in response as he Cat carefully wiped a tear off his cheek using her thumb

”That’s my boy!“ Carly said with a smile as she picked Mike up and kissed his cheek and headed for the front door

”Well, we’re looking forward to seeing you guys again.“ Cat said as she got off the couch smiling ”Have a safe train journey home.“

”We sure will. Thanks, you two.“ Carly replied with a smile ”Thanks for everything.“ 

”Bye, you guys!“ Cat said cheerfully as she waved at them

”Bye, Cat!“ Mike responded as he waved back ”Bye, Aunt Sam!“ 

”Actually, just before you two go.“ Sam started as she took a few steps forward ”I have a surprise for someone.“ she added as she turned to Cat

”What is it?“ Cat asked as she was excited ”Is it bibble?!“ she adds as she jumps up and down

Sam had to laugh at that ”No, it’s not bibble. It’s something much better.“ 

Sam then took Cat Valentine’s hands and got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of her pocket and opened it to show a diamond ring inside it ”Cat Valentine, will you marry me?“ 

Cat’s eyes then welled up with tears as she was getting very emotional at what she was witnessing

”Oh, my gosh!“ Cat exclaimed ”Yes! Yes!“ she added as she then squealed and hugged her girlfriend 

”That’s beautiful! Congratulations!“ Carly said happily as she smiled ”We’re so happy for you!“

Cat then sniffed as she wiped her eyes ”Tears of joy!“ she said with a hiccup as she and Sam kissed 

”Yay!“ Mike cheered as he threw his arms up in the air, almost punching Carly in the face ”Cat’s gonna be my aunt!“

Cat laughed at Mike’s funny comment ”I am!“

”We’d really love to stay for a bit longer, but we don’t wanna miss our train.“ Carly then said as she lowered Mike down so he could grab his suitcase and handed Mimikyu to Carly who smiled at Mike’s favourite Pokémon ”Bye, you guys!“ she added as she pulled the handle of her suitcase up

”Bye, Carly.“ Cat said happily ”Bye, Mike.“ she then said as she crouched down and gave Mike a quick peck on the cheek

”Bye, you two!“ Carly then said as she opened the door and she and Mike stepped outside ”See you soon.“

”Bye, Carly! Bye, Mike!“ Sam called back as she and Cat waved at the mother and son

”See you at the wedding!“ Cat added as Carly closed the door behind her

****

”Hey, Uncle Spencer!“ Mike said cheerfully as he and Carly entered the apartment 

”Hey, Mike!“ Spencer replied cheerfully as Carly closed the door behind them ”Did you have fun with aunt Sam and her girlfriend Cat?“

”According to Sam and Cat, they had loads of fun.“ Carly replied to her older brother as she sat on the couch with her son sitting next to her who then crawled onto her lap and cuddled into her, making Carly smile

”Ahh, that’s very cute.“ Spencer said with a smile as he adored the sight ”Hey, Mike, I remember when I used to do that to your mom, whenever she got scared.“

”Mommy got scared?“ Mike asked his uncle who nodded in response 

”All the time, when she was a little girl.“ Spencer responded as he grinned ”Those were the good old days!“

”Oh, yeah?“ Carly asked Spencer as she moved a few strands of hair away from her eyes ”Well, I remember that day you made a pressure-sensitive trigger plate to prevent me from seeing Griffin, and two weeks ago before that, I sent you to the drugstore to pick— —“

”I don’t wanna talk about it, you swore you’d never bring it up again!“ Spencer said back as he was annoyed that a memory from the past had come back to him 

”OK, OK, I’m sorry.” Carly replied to her older brother ”I thought you still remembered it.“

”Well, I’d forgotten it.“ Spencer said as he leaned on the stool with his elbows on the countertop ”And we almost went 11 years without bringing that back up!“ he added as he got off the stool and left the apartment

”Someone’s not a happy bunny, are they?“ Carly asked Mike as he sat on her lap

”No, he’s not.“ Mike responded to his mother as he smirked whilst holding Mimikyu

”What?“ Carly asked Mike as she tucked her hair behind her ear ”Why are you smirking?“

”You being scared, Mommy.“ Mike responded as he smiled ”It’s funny.“

”Come here!“ she teased as she pulled Mike closer, then tickled him all over

”Aggghhh!“ Mike exclaimed as he did not see that coming at all, and wanted his mother to stop, but say it as he couldn’t stop giggling

”Ya-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!“ Carly grinned as she continued tickling Mike all over his chest, then under his armpits.

”You guys having fun?“

”Oh, Freddie.“ Carly exclaimed as she and Mike looked up from the couch 

”Hi, Uncle Freddie!“ Mike said happily as he smiled at his uncle 

”Hey, Mike. Good to see ya.“ Freddie responded as he smiled back at his nephew

”How long were you there for?“ Carly asked the iCarly technical producer with a raised eyebrow

”Just a few seconds.“ Freddie answered back as he folded his arms ”But, I could tell you two were enjoying that a lot.” 

”Yeah. We were.“ Carly replied as she sat up with Mike back on his mother’s lap

Then the elevator dinged with the doors opening and Gibby walking out with a smile

”GIBBEHHH!!!“

”Hey, Gibby.” Carly said cheerfully as she combed her fingers through Mike’s hair

”Oh, hey, Carly.“ Gibby responded to his friend ”Thought you went to live with Sam and Kitty?“ 

”What?“ Spencer asked as he returned back at the apartment in enough time to hear Gibby’s sentence

”The red haired girl.“ Gibby said as he moved his hands around ”Sam’s girlfriend. Her name is Kitty.“ 

”No.“ Carly corrected ”Her name is Cat. Unless you’re thinking about Kitty Wilde from Glee. But she’s blonde.“ 

”Huh.“ Gibby put his hands on his hips ”I thought her name was Kitty.“

”Well, it’s not.“ Freddie replied with raised eyebrows

Then there was a knock at the door and in walked Marissa Benson.

”Ahh, Freddie, there you are.“ Marissa began as she was relieved to see her son, and was able to stop thinking that he was missing ”I didn’t realise the others would be here.”

”Others?“ Carly asked with her eyes closed a bit as she and everyone else were confused 

”Freddie doesn’t live here.“ Spencer pointed out as everyone else nodded in agreement

”I know, you idiot.“ Marissa snapped rudely ”I was just about to report Freddie missing since he wasn’t in his bedroom, getting ready for his tick gasser.“ she added ”I began to panic. I searched everywhere. The smoothie place with a ridiculous name, where I’ve now been banned from for being to “crazy”, the fruit thingy store, where I’ve been banned from for being too “weird”, and the gym, where I’ve been banned from for being too— —“

”Skinny?“ Mike teased as he made the others smile, but making Marissa annoyed

”Yes.“ she confessed, making everyone want to laugh as they tried to contain themselves, as they were surprised that Mike managed to get the correct answer as to how Marissa got banned from the gym

”I’ll just go then! Freddie, don’t forget to take the tick gasser before bed.” Marissa then said sternly as she shut the door behind her

Everyone immediately burst out laughing once they heard the door to the Benson’s apartment close as they couldn’t hold in their laughter any longer

”She got banned from the Groovy Smoothie for being to crazy.“ Carly began as she rocked Mike with her knees

”She got banned from the Pearbook store for being too weird.“ Gibby said as he chuckled

”And she got banned from the gym for being too... ski-i-iny!“ Spencer added as he couldn’t stop laughing

”No wonder my Mom is a nut job.“ Freddie agreed with everyone as they giggled

”Fredward Benson!“

”Mom, quit spying through the peephole!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and check out my other stories!


End file.
